


Daddy's Playroom

by QOP



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QOP/pseuds/QOP
Summary: You wake up in Joker's playroom.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/Reader, Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/You, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Daddy's Playroom

You couldn't move. You couldn't speak.   
You couldn't see. 

Daddy had told you about this room, it was scary, but also very intriguing and well.....sexy. 

You thought he only had one torture room, he used for his victims like Jason. 

But nope, he had another secret sex slave room, and today it was your two month anniversary, and he thought you were ready. 

Usually this is were he took his flings and after they entered and left this room, they could decide whether to stay and be his slave/pet, or leave. 

He was certain you would stay, but he was a little uneasy about it, he knew he was bringing out a animal in you, but he was scared you would see the animal in him.. and leave. 

You arms were restricted, under ropes, you were laid on a table. A blindfold over your eyes, and ball gag inside your mouth. 

When you entered the room, the lights were off and you couldn't see anything, he quickly undressed you and tied you up, making sure he shut your eyes, he wanted to surprise you. 

You were eager to know what the room looked like, and a little part of you was hoping it wasn't a scheme and he was just gonna torture and kill you, he was the Joker after all, but you felt you loved him enough to trust him. 

"Oh just look at you, it's just glorious, you are all mine now, so beautiful just laying there, tied the fuck up, all mine to devour" you heard a growling familiar voice, then a chuckle.

You smiled, it was him, and you knew this was gonna be fun, you never did this before, but there was something about Mr.J that made you ready to try anything. 

You felt a sudden tickle rush, a cold leather material, moving across your bare skin. 

You moaned through the gag, it felt so sexually ticklish, your body was squirming, you knew he was gonna tease you like this forever. 

But he didn't, instead, he took the blindfold off for you to discover his playroom. 

You were tied to the bed with ropes on your legs and hands, and a leash around your neck. 

Your eyes wandered looking for him,  
He was sitting in the corner, in a purple chair made for a king. 

"Welcome to daddy's playhouse, my sweet little doll" he said, a purple riding crop in his hand, laying across his lap. 

The way he was holding it, the way the room looked, you could tell he had a lot of experience, and a lot of slaves.

You hoped you could be a better submissive than the past ones, and he knew you would be. 

"After we have some fun, you can decide if you want to be my pet, or you can leave and we can never speak again, but I sincerely hope you stay, I do like you quite a lot" he said, standing and pacing back and forth twirling the riding crop, just like he would his cane. 

You knew when you started being in a relationship with daddy you would have to find pain in pleasure, and pleasure and pain, but luckily, you didn't have to like it, you were born a freak just like J, and loved the idea of it.

He got up close to you, tracing the leather across your arm gently. 

"If you want this, nodd your head" he whispered to you.

You nodded, keeping eye contact with him. You knew you would have to, or you would get punished. 

He always wanted your eyes fixed on him, it assured him of his dominance. 

A little part of you hoped he wouldn't get too carried away, and start killing you, he was uncontrollable, but little did you know, he did have a weakness that did control him, and that was you. 

"Yahtzee" he whispered, chuckling, he took the gag away from your mouth and kissed you hard, sucking your lips until they were puffy and swollen. 

He put the gag back into your mouth, and dragged the whip across your neck, your flesh wiggling at the touch. 

You wanted him to touch you so bad, your naked bare skin just ached to be touched. 

He wanted him to whip the fuck out of you, until you were crying out for him to fuck you. 

He thought he would have to make you want to get whipped, but the truth was, you wanted it just as bad as he wanted to whip you. 

He dragged the leather across your chest, tracing the outlines of your boobs, he gently dragged them along your hard nipples, and then out of nowhere, hit them each hard. 

You moaned out, biting the gag in your mouth and shaking in your restraints. 

"Mmm, I'm guessing you want it, oh you bad, bad girl" he growled hitting your torso dragging the leather through your body. 

You squirmed, nodding your head at him, squeezing your eyes, but opening them and never letting them leave his. 

"You bad"- another hit "bad" another hit "bad" another hit on your waist, so close to your soaking wet pussy "girl" he growled hitting your clit making you scream out through the gag. 

"Mmmmmm, fuck" you mumbled through the gag. 

"What?, what was that, I could hear you, you might want to speak"- hit to your clit harder- "up" he growled again. 

He dropped the whip, not being able to resist tasting you, he stuck his tongue deep in your clit, and dragging it upwards, through your body, making you squirm and squirm through the ropes. 

His tongue got to your mouth. 

"Taste yourself on daddy" he said removing the gag and kissing you. 

"Would you like to proceed?" He purred against your lips. 

"Yes sir " you mumbled.


End file.
